Paz el resulatado de la luz de la esperanza
by Saorii Ravenwood
Summary: EDITANDO!Durante 6 años la puerta al Digimundo ha estado cerrada, ahora el 01 de agosto la puerta se abre llevándose a los elegidos en una gran ola. Una misteriosa chica aparece junto con un par de adultos. Enemigos del pasado regresan de entre las sombras. Solo una decisión podrá con ellos.¿la tomaran?¿Serán egoístas?Una mala decisión, y el futuro ta vez, hay mucho mas en juego.
1. prologo

Ya han pasado seis años desde que derrotaron a malomyotismon, los niños elegidos ya no han podido volver a abrir la puerta al digimundo.

Ellos ya se han resignado a que jamás volverán a ese mundo que tantas veces salvaron y donde se encentran sus amigos tan especiales para ellos.

La vida de los elegidos tomaron giros drásticos el más claro y extraño eran las salidas constantes entre _Kari y Davis_que dejaron con la boca abierta a todos sobre todo a _Tk_.

_Tai y Mimí_ llevaban 2 años de noviazgo, empezaron poco después de que esta volviera a Odaiba.

_Matt y Sora_ ya estaban comprometidos tras 6 años de noviazgo el joven músico se animó y le pidió matrimonio a la pelirroja. Tai y Mimí serán los padrinos.

_Joe_ médico porción era de aleta

_Izzy_ está a punto de acabar su doctorado en informática, su gran inteligencia le permitió adelantar grados.

_Tk_ se dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a escribir, esto en realidad era para evadir a sus amigos y así no ver a su mejor amiga y gran amor de su vida con otro.

_Yoley y ken_ eran novios y estudiaban juntos.

_Cody_ seguía estudiando.

….

**EN UN FUTURO MUY DISTANTE**

Se podía observar una casa destruida recientemente ahí estaba una mujer castaña junto un hombre rubio de ojos azules y dos pequeños un niño castaño ojiazul, y una pequeña rubia con ojos cafés, era una familia.

Mujer: amor esos digimon oscuros se han llevado a nuestra pequeña-grito la mujer aterrada

Hombre: tranquila querida, yo sé el señor Guenai nos ayudara a recuperarla, solo ten esperanza.-solo lo digo para tranquilizar a su esposa el por dentro también se sentía deshecho pero tenía que mostrarse tranquilo por ella y sus hijos, tenía que ser fuerte para recuperar a su pequeña niña.

Niña: papi, se llevaron a Sam y a nuestros digimon que haremos-digo preocupada.

Niño: no te preocupes hermana ya oíste a papa pronto todo estará bien.

Niña: pero qe pasara con el digimundo

Mujer: hijos los salvaremos, todos juntos y su hermana y los digimon volverán-sonrió viendo a su esposo este le regreso la sonrisa.

...

**Epoca actual**

Era 01 de agosto del 2008 nuestros niños elegidos, ahora ya jóvenes se reunían como cada año para hacer su recorrido habitual, ellos visitaban lugares especiales donde libraron difíciles batallas, donde perdieron amigos.

Después se dirigían a ese parque donde platicaban de sus aventuras que extrañaban vivir, de sus compañeros digimon.

Tai: extraño tanto a agumon -decía con un suspiro-

Mimí: te entiendo amor creo que todos nosotros extrañamos nuestros días en el digimundo.-todos asistieron-

Kari: hermano no habrá alguna forma de abrir la puerta-pregunto

Izzy: no Kari, lo he intentado pero no se puede-dijo algo desilusionado.

Davis: hay que intentarlo si Kari lo desea yo hallare la forma de abrir la puerta-al oír esto Tk se enfadó un poco mientras los demás rieron

Tk: esto no es un juego Davis, si la puerta no se abre es que el digimundo no nos necesita-dijo secamente, Kari se entristeció al oír las palabras de su amigo

-todos lo miraron raro, nunca lo habían oído hablar de esa manera, tan cruda y seca-

Davis: mira Tk, hace rato que no vienes a las reuniones y nos evades y cuando vienes pones triste a Kari no te lo voy a permitir -dijo mientras se le lanzaba encima, pero fue detenido por Tai y Matt-pero Tai mira como esta por su culpa Kari

Tai: Davis,Tk solo dijo la verdad-dijo serio.

La verdad era que todos sabían eso solo que nadie quería aceptarlo, eso significaría no volver a ver a sus compañeros digimon, pero el hecho de que el que había tomado la palabra hubiera sido el joven elegido de la esperanza, eso los hacia deprimirse aún mas, si el era el que les daba la esperanza y la perdía que sucedería, pero Davis no se imaginaba que este fuera el pensamiento de sus amigos..

Ya habían pasado algunas horas, los jóvenes habían ido de campamento a donde todo comenzó.

Yolei: llegamos! Po…-fue interrumpida por una fuerte tormenta…

Joe: no puede ser acaso creen que?-la primera generación de elegidos miraba el cielo mientras los otros buscaban refugio

Ken: que ocurre, vengan a refugiarse-dijo preocupado

Davis: Kari te vas a enfermar por venir!

Cody: Vengan chicos!

Sora: no! Ustedes vengan esto es….-fue interrumpida por su prometido

Matt: así llegamos la primera vez al digimundo

Davis, Ken, Yolei y Cody gritaron: que!

Entonces una gran ola los arrastro….


	2. El regreso a la Isla File

En un futuro lejano….

Mujer: que haremos?

Hombre: buscaremos a Guennai! El debe saber que esta pasando y porque ese digimon quiere a nuestra nena

… mientras tanto en la época actual en el digimundo

Davis: Donde estamos?- Pregunta confundido

Cody: se me hace conocido…..

Izzy: chicos reconocen este lugar cierto?- dice emocionado

Yolei: no estas oyendo izzy? No sabemos donde estamos! Estamos perdidos! – grita asustada

Ken: tranquila yolei

Sora: ya basta Davis y yolei!- grita entre desesperada y contenta

Tai: lo conseguimos-dice con aire triunfador mientras ve a sus compañeros de la primera aventura….

Matt: esto es genial chicos que les parece tai y mimi vayan por leña t…-es interrumpido por Davis

Davis: quuuuuueeeeee! Nos quedaremos aquí, no entiendo donde estamos

Mimi: si seras bruto! Estamos en el digimundo- dice sonriendo emocionada

Joe: para ser exactos estamos en la Isla File

Los jóvenes nuevos se quedan con la boca abierta

Tk:entonces seguimos con la idea de mi hermano verdad?- pregunta mientras todos los originales se rien por la reacción de los nuevos

Kari: creo que de aquel lado se encontraban las casetas telefónicas, ahí podemos acampar

Tai: buena idea hermanita, mimi y yo iremos por leña, mmm Davis y los otros nunca han estado en la isla se podrían perder-….. ojala- dijo Tk tai solo rio

Bueno continuando-dijo tai-davis y los demás se quedaran aquí, matt,sora buscaran comida, izzi y joe busquen agua potable y ustedes kari y tk busquen a los digimon si llegamos a la isla significa que agumon y los otros deben estar también aquí…

Todos asistieron pero alguien grito

Davis: no tai! Porque kari debe de ir con tk ,y si tal vez nosotros no conocemos esta isla como ustedes pero no somos unos inútiles!

Ken: Davis tiene razon tai, hay algo en lo que podemos ayudar…

Tk: Davis esta isla es …..

Sora: déjalo tk,- dijo mientras le sonreía a su cuñado y casi hermano pequeño- que te parece davis si tu y los demás ponen las bolsas de acampar que trajimos para el campamento

Davis: pero sora, nosotros dejamos las bolsas en la cabaña

Joe: no te preocupes, nosotros tus mayores traemos las nuestras-dicho esto los primeros elegidos dejaron caer todo su equipaje, ellos al no refugiarse en la tormenta todavía traían todo

Jolei: pero.. no hay algo en lo que podríamos ayudarlos..

Cody: ya se! Podríamos ayudar buscando un televisor para poder regresar a nuestro mundo

Todos los mayores negaron con la cabeza hasta que izzy hablo- no creo que podamos regresar-ante esto ahora los mayores asistieron con la cabeza.

Ken: por que creen esto?

Mimi: yo no soy muy lista, pero izzy nunca se equivoca, además esta la manera en que regresamos, y nuevamente un 01 de agosto.. no se es como si todo- se repitiera-la interrumpio kari- es como si la historia se repitiera,además hay esta sensación en el aire…

Tk:tu también la sientes-pregunto-yo la sentí desde que llegamos a la colina de la luz- dicho esto kari dijo que ella también

Tai: matt haz notado que siempre les pasa esto a nuestros hermanitos- los mencionados se sonrojaron- devimon, miotysmon, los murciélagos, piedmon, siempre ellos eso no me gusta, por que ellos siempre lo presienten nos dejan sin diversión-dijo con gesto infantil

Todos reian ante el comentario del viejo líder, menos Davis que sintió celos al escuchar esto

Matt: amigo recuerda que nuestros hermanitos son los portadores de la luz y la esperanza deben de ser especiales- dijo con orgullo el rubio

Ante estos comentarios tk y kari se sonrojaron, pero casi inmediatamente se enojaron

Kari: pues yo creo que no es nada especial, ojala pudiera compartir esto con alguien mas

Tk: tu en serio crees que me gusta que nada mas compartir esto contigo, ojala no sintiera nada

Las miradas de los jóvenes se centraron ante estos últimos que se encontraban peleando, si bien este ultimo mes estaban distanciados no era motivo para pelear

Sora: kari y tk!- dijo en un tono molesto- ya basta por favor, ustedes nunca han peleado, y antes eran felices por compartir este don

Joe: si dejen de comportarse de esa manera-

Los jóvenes se intercambiaron miradas entendiendo que sus amigos tenían razon,

Kari: perdonen- dijo con una sonrisa falsa la cual fue correspondida por otra del rubio menor, claro falsa también

Tai: vamos a hacer lo que acordamos andando chicos!- pero antes de marcharse se volvió a escuchar una pelea

Tk: andando kari despídete pronto de tu noviesto- dijo algo molesto

Kari: Davis no es mi novio tk! Además no me apuro por que yo no quiero ir contigo

Tk: pues tu hermano ya hablo, para mi el es el líder asi que vámonos- dijo sujetándola del brazo

Kari: que no ire contigo tk suéltame- dijo mientras se soltaba del brazo

Matt: ya es suficiente ustedes dos par de atolondrados dejen de discutir

Tai: kari por favor ve con tk- dijo entre molesto y suplicando

Davis: yo puedo ir con kari

NOOO!- Dijeron al unisono Todos los mayores

Yolei- creo que es una mala idea Davis

Izzy: kari por favor ve con tk

Kari: esta bien ire con el- dice resignada

EN UN FUTURO LEJANO:

Hombre: Guennai te exigo una explicación, por que se llevaron a mi nena! Que tiene que ver ella en esta guerra que esta empezando

Guennai: siento mucho que esto les pasara a ustedes dos, yo lo sabia, sabia que un dia esto sucederia pero no puedo decirles gran cosa

Mujer: como? Tu lo sabias? Y no dijiste nada! Dejaste que esos montruos se llevaran a mi hija

Hombre: sabes que por esa estupidez tuya no nadamas perdi a mi hija sino que tambien perderé a mi mujer, maldita sea Guennai me pidió el divorcio, me quedare sin familia- dice frustrdado y con ojos llorosos mientras ve a su aun esposa que llora de coraje e impotencia- que puedo hacer? Tu siempre nos ayudaste, por favor ayúdame dime donde esta mi hija, para que la quieren, DIME GUENNAI!- exigió saber

Guennai: ella esta- dijo dudando no sabia como reaccionarían ante esto la pareja- esta en el pasado


	3. revelaciones del futuro-pasado parte 1

revelaciones futuro-pasado parte 1

Futuro distante….

Que dices guennai?- Pregunta el joven rubio muy sorprendido – pero cómo? Por qué? Para que la quieren? Y lo más importante como rayos l…..-

le interrumpe su esposa -Como la encontramos guennai?-le dice con los ojos más rojos y tristes que una mujer podía tener, pero era claro de esperar le habían arrebatado lo más preciado que una madre podía tener le han arrebatado a su pequeña hija, bueno tal vez no tan pequeña, pero para ella siempre lo será solo Dios sabe lo mucho que ella había sufrido en su primer embarazo y no era que no quisiera a sus otros 2 pequeños, pero sam era especial, para todos era especial- por favor necesitamos saber cómo salvarla, dinos Guennai….

Guennai solo suspiro, él sabía lo que iba a suceder siempre lo supo y lo cayo todo- lo lamento mucho, yo siempre lo supe desde que los conocí cuando apenas eran unos niños….-el viejo tomo aire iba a necesitar mucho valor para contar aquello pero los veía ahí y recordaba sus caras de cuando apenas eran unos niños inocentes y alegres, los quería- Todo se remota una antigua profecía que existe desde la época primitiva del digimundo… ahí decía que él o la primera hija de la luz y la esperanza seria el elegido más poderoso de todos, poseería cada uno de sus poderes, casi como tu kari- hizo una pausa y miro a la nombrada- a diferencia que tu solo los imitas por un rato después de tocar a tus compañeros-

Eso ya lo sabíamos, lo dijiste cuando nació, solo que en ese entonces dijiste que su poder se debía al ser la primera hija nacida de un elegido dijo el rubio mientras observaba callado al anciano y su aún esposa-

continuando,-dijo guennai- eso lo dije para tranquilizarlos la verdad yo nunca imagine que su poder iba a empezar a despertar tan pronto incluso llegue a pensar que a los 8 años había llegado al máximo de sus poderes pero veo que me equivoque, el mal espero a que se hiciera más poderosa..

Pero, porque ella guennai por que no nosotros?-dijo el rubio mirando a su esposa

de cierto modo si tiene que ver con ustedes 2, ya dije que era su primer hijo- dijo el anciano

Pero como sabían que tendríamos un hijo?- dijo kari que empezaba a confundirse, no entendía como sabían que ellos 2 se iban a enamorar

Ustedes desde un principio estaban destinados a tener un hijo juntos- hubo una pausa y los mencionados se voltearon a ver y gritaron al unísono un- QUEEEEE!- guennai hizo una mueca no le gustaba decir esto el preferiría que ellos no tuvieran que ver en esto, estimaba a todos los elegidos por igual, bueno en el fondo el sabía que quería más al grupo de tai y compañía, pero en especial a estos 2, ellos habían sufrido mucho con tan solo 8 escasos años, y le dolía que tuvieran que sufrir más decidió no pensar más en lo inevitable y se decidió a continuar la explicación pero al instante que había abierto la boca dispuesto a explicar fue interrumpido….

Eso significa que….ka.. Que hikari y yo no nos amamos?- dijo con un tono melancólico el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada no quería llamarla por su apodo se sentía mal al pensar que todo ese amor hubiera sido plantado en ellos

Dios mío Tk! acaso dudas de nuestro amor?- dijo la castaña entre lágrimas él nunca la había llamado hikari, ni en aquella pelea que les dolió tanto ella solo sabía que su amor era real, aunque en estos momentos le haya pedido el divorcio ella sabía que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas

No es del todo cierto...-digo guennai al ver la situación que se aproximaba- ustedes tan solo iban a tener un hijo, una aventura nunca nos imaginamos que se casarían y formarían una familia, que se enamoraran de verdad de cierto modo ustedes fueron más fuerte que nosotros , y terminaron haciendo lo que les dicto su corazón…

Asi que esto que siento… Aquí en el pecho no es falso? Es de verdad...- dijo tk dejando escapar una gran sonrisa

Nunca lo vuelvas a dudar… mi amor, mi esperanza- le dijo kari, abrazándolo por la espalda- esto solo lo creamos tu y yo

Bueno dejando explicado su amor ahora toca hablar de sam, muchachos, mis niños- se detuvo tk había acabado de bufar era cierto ya no eran niños pero para guennai ellos 2 siempre lo serian, solo le sonrió- su hija es la unión de todos los emblemas… y por lo tanto puede hacer ella sola lo que ustedes solo pudieron hacer trabajando en equipo en su niñez… por eso es un gran problema para el enemigo, pero el que sea hija de ustedes les da una ventaja sobre todos los elegidos

Quieres decir que por eso la secuestraron?- dijo un tk consternado mientras su kari se abrazaba mas a el… "es mi culpa" pensó

Ellos saben que solo asi lograran vencerlos- termino por decir el anciano

Usaran a nuestra pequeña de carnada verdad?- dijo en susurro kari presentía que le harían mucho daño a su hija

Me temo que si- finalizo guennai

Pero,- el joven takashi pareció haber recordado algo- tu dijiste que ella estaba en el pasado ¿o no? eso significa que nosotros aún podemos salvarla verdad

Si- dijo algo entusiasmado el viejo, al oírlo se le ilumino el rostro al matrimonio empezaban a recuperar la esperanza- pero no será nada sencillo – al decir esto se deprimió un poco, les estaba volviendo a ocultar algo de suma importancia y le dolía

¿Lo dices por cómo llegar al pasado verdad?- pregunto kari con un poco de tristeza ella no sabía cómo harían eso

Guennai al notar las palabras llenas de tristeza de la ex – portadora de la luz trato de de hacer una sonrisa y con ánimo le dijo- tranquila de eso ya pensé yo- entonces pensó "lo que realmente me preocupa es cuál será su decisión al final de esta cruel batalla que está por comenzar" volvió a sonreír cualquiera que fuera su decisión él sabía que sería lo mejor- entonces los llevo a sus destino…

Horas después

Hemos llegado- dijo el guia mientras bajaban de un Jaydramon (que es un digimon dragón gigantesco con los mismos colores de un arrendajo azul. Tiene como un diamante negro en su frente. Posee rayas en forma de zigzag en su cuello. Tiene 2 colas extra que siempre se mueven. Tiene una bufanda negra que incluyen 2 alas negras pequeñas.)

Los jóvenes miraron con cierto terror el lugar que era su destino, acaso era una broma de mal gusto el que los hay llevado ahí?

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

gracias a la wiki, todos los digimon que pondre son reales asi que si gustan pueden verlos por google

se despide saorii

besos!


	4. revelaciones futuro-pasado parte 2

Se que he tardado mucho y la verdad no tengo excusa razonable solo argumentare la falta de inspiracion, no sabia que tanto queria revelar en este capitulo, pero para recompensar la tardanza _tendremos el comienzo con alguien que solo ha sido nombrada, y que sera el gran misterio del fic..._

debo de aclarar que seguimos en el 01 de agosto asi que todo esta pasando al mismo tiempo, solo distinto lugar y epoca...

quiero agradecer a Hoshi Hikari Li Kinomoto y a PrincesadeLuzRenesmeeKinomoto por sus comentarios

en especial a ti Hoshi Hikari Li Kinomoto, me hiciste abrir los ojos en cuanto al fic

este capitulo es para ustedes

espero que les guste y aclare algunas dudas, y deje otras

Bueno aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste y comenten

saludos y nos leeremos lo mas pronto posible

por? saorii

* * *

revelaciones futuro-pasado parte 2

-En donde estoy- preguntaba una joven rubia ojiazul de 15 años de edad tenía una mirada misteriosa y a la vez irradiaba esperanza y luz que acababa de despertar- ¿tú me salvaste verdad?- dijo mientras veía a un pequeño o pequeña digimon volador

-sí, yo te salve, pi, mi nombre es piximon, pi, soy amiga de los niños elegidos pi, tu eres nueva ¿verdad? - pixiemon no conocía a Davis y cía. Creía que esta joven era de esa generación

Se quedo pensando un rato hasta que contesto –algo así, eres el mismo digimon que salvo a los legendarios niños elegidos en su primera confrontación con los dark masters cuando estos volvieron del mundo real, sacrificando incluso su propia vida, por el bien de ellos y del digimundo ¿verdad?- termino por decir la joven emocionada, la verdad era la primera vez que le alegraba el haber leído las novelas de cierto escritor rubio

-jajaja, si, pi, acaso te han contado de mi, pi, también están aquí esos niños testarudos pi- dijo el hada volteando a todos lados

-este como te lo explico piximon- la chica bajo la mirada no sabía cómo explicar algo que ni ella misma entendía, el digimon pareció entender dio un largo suspiro y le contesto

-tú eres del futuro pi, eres la paz, hija de luz y esperanza pi ¿verdad? pi- la cara de la muchacha mostraba sorpresa, el hada parecía esperar una respuesta afirmativa

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- eso fue lo único que pudo articular estaba tan sorprendida

-pi, yo conozco las antiguas profecías pi- el hada pareció entristecerse, sabia, y el final no le gustaba

-y entonces sabes el porqué de que yo esté aquí- pregunto emocionada tal vez acaba de encontrar a alguien que supiera regresarla a casa

-lo siento no se pi, pero sé que esto no estaba escrito pi, te puedo llevar con alguien que sabe más sobre profecías pi pero el está en la isla file pi- y no mentía, conocía las profecías, pero en ninguna se mencionaba la llegada de un ser de otra época, eso la inquietaba… seguro era sinónimo de problemas

-si es así, llévame con el por favor mmm me llevaras con centarumon verdad- volvió a pensar que esas horas obligada por su madre a leer los escritos de su padre ya por fin estaban dando frutos.

-si pi, tus padres te han contado mucho verdad pi,- lejos de mostrarse con enfado, el hada parecía alegrarse de recordar a esos niños que casi hacían que le salieran canas -esos niños testarudos pi no saben lo que les Espera pi- finalizo con melancolía, las pruebas serian más difíciles ahora

-te refieres a las legendarias espadas míticas de los guardianes del bien ¿verdad?- estaba orgullosa, su tío Izzie y su padre se alegrarían de oírla hablar así

-sí, pi, ¿Cómo lo sabes? Pi- no lo entendía, hasta donde sabía los elegidos desconocían ese detalle todavía, faltaba para que se enteraran y recordó, claro esa chica era del futuro

-¡soy hija de mis padres!- dijo ella molesta, porque ese pequeño digimon no entendía que ella conocía todas las aventuras de sus padres y tíos -Ellos me han contado, eso significa que mi mama está embarazada de mí- y su enojo desapareció tras mencionar lo último, conocería a todos de jóvenes esa si sería una anécdota digna de contar, aparte de nueva estaba cansada de siempre oír los mismos relatos

-pi, eso creo, pi vete ya- el hada dudaba, algo le decía que la profecía estaba siendo alterada, y eso era muy malo

-como, tu no iras conmigo piximon- la chica se asusto, no tenia su digimon ni a su familia, ¿Qué haría ella sola?

-lo siento, pi, no puedo pi, pero te llevara una de mis esferas de energía, pi- y le hubiera encantado ir, pero no debía abandonar su posición, solo podía llevarla

-gracias piximon- Sam le sonrió, al notar que el hada no la quería dejar ir sola

**Matt y Sora**

Mientras tanto una pareja buscaba alimento, se detenían casi en cada árbol

-estoy cansado de ese par, que tienen por qué se la pasan peleando- dijo algo molesto, la verdad le dolía ver así a su hermanito

-son jóvenes enamorados, a todos nos pasa mi amor, oye mira ahí hay un árbol, parecen manzanas- se paró de puntillas para tomar unas manzanas verdes

-yo también pensaba que se querían, pero es que ella anda muy pegada con Davis- y eso lo molestaba mas, sabía que él quiere a su futura cuñada -no sora esa porquería esta horrenda, yo la comí cuando me separe de ustedes mientras gabumon buscaba refugio, créeme linda lo vomite de verdad no lo quieres comer- dijo con asco, tan solo de recordar ese amargo sabor se le revolvió el estomago

-tan feo sabe- dijo tirando la fruta, no quería averiguar su sabor por mas hambre que trajera -solo hay eso…- entonces vio a su prometido agacharse a recoger un fruto -ni pienses esas te hacen olvidar, y lo de Davis seguro que es para darle celos- aseguro ella como portadora original del Amor intuía que ese par se ama

-tal vez pero mi hermano esta, sufriendo, alto, no te muevas, ¿oyes eso?- se escuchaban unas pisadas y cada vez se hacían más fuerte.

**Tai y Mimi**

Por otro lado de la isla otra pareja recogía leña

-amor estos palos están bien verdad- decía Mimi, acababa de recoger unos palos gruesos, era lo más cercano a leña que había en ese lugar

-si mi princesita- le dijo con un suave tono, extraño en el primer líder -sabes me empiezo a preocupar- bajo la mirada, no le gustaba ser sobre protector con hikari, pero ella no era así

-si es por Kari y Tk no te preocupes, ellos se arreglaran, lo sé, ellos se quieren- le dijo con seguridad ella sospechaba que se amaban en secreto, aunque le preocupaba que su novio no notara lo obvio para todos

-¿Cómo amigos verdad?- dijo con miedo, quería al rubio menor, pero ella era SU HERMANITA -Creo que ya tenemos leña suficiente- dijo viendo un motón de leña que habían reunido, pensando cómo le harían para llevársela pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos…

-Tai escuchaste eso- la castaña lo abrazo buscando protección

**Izzie &amp; Joe**I

Y un par de amigos buscaban agua que beber

-sabes esos 2 ya crecieron, parece que apenas ayer TK era un niño llorón y Kari la niña enfermiza- dijo con nostalgia el mayor de los elegidos

-ni que lo digas- suspiro el pelirrojo -mira creo que esta si es potable- se acerco a un rio que había ahí

-sí lo es, Izzie yo te quería preguntar algo- pregunto serio y a la vez preocupado el peli azul, al escuchar ese tono de voz el mencionado sonrió, ya habían pasado casi 10 años desde la última vez que había escuchado hablar a su amigo así y le resulta cómico ver como algunas cosas nunca cambiarían

-claro, pero creo saber a que quieres llegar superior Joe- el mayor sonrió eso de decirle superior significa que esta volviéndose otra vez un preocupon

-si es sobre eso, que opinas- ambos miraban el cielo, eran los mas consientes del peligro como siempre

-creo que algo muy malo esta pasando, no hemos visto ningún digimon y eso me preocupa- bajo la mirada

-Izzie ¿Qué fue ese ruido?- y entonces ven unas sombras acercándose

**Mientras tanto a orillas del lago**

-en serio creen que esta agua esta contaminada- digo Davis recordando lo dicho por Joe

-Joe digo, y el es doctor- tranquilamente contesto Cody el sabía que Joe era sincero, no por nada ese era su emblema

-me choca que nos hayan dejado aquí poniendo las casas y las bolsas de acampar- se quejo Jolei mientras armaba la 3ra casa de acampar junto a Ken

-pero ya oíste Jolei, esta isla es peligrosa, además sin los digimon estamos indefensos- le recordó su novio lo dicho por los mayores

-entonces ellos se hubieran quedado aquí con nosotros- dijo molesto Davis, no veía necesario todo lo que sus compañeros se fueron a hacer

-recuerda que ellos estuvieron aquí, conocen los escondites, además lo que a ti de verdad te molesta es que Tk y Kari hayan ido juntos- y ahí esta Jolei olvidando su propio coraje solo por molestar a Davis una vez mas

-y a eso súmale que fue Tai el que dijo que fueran ellos- agrego Cody, la verdad eran divertidas estas escenas

-no entiendo, yo soy el líder, soy su sucesor y el parece confiar mas en jd- digo molesto, decepcionado y celoso

-ya volviste a cambiarle el nombre, oigan se oyen pasos- ken se dedico a buscar quien se acercaba

**…En un futuro lejano…**

Hemos llegado- dijo el guia mientras bajaban de un Jaydramon (que es un digimon dragón gigantesco con los mismos colores de un arrendajo azul. Tiene como un diamante negro en su frente. Posee rayas en forma de zigzag en su cuello. Tiene 2 colas extra que siempre se mueven. Tiene una bufanda negra que incluyen 2 alas negras pequeñas.)

Los jóvenes miraron con cierto terror el lugar que era su destino, acaso era una broma de mal gusto el que los hay llevado ahí?

-por que este lugar Guennai- dijo el rubio observando el castillo en ruinas

-es que acaso no lo recuerdas Tk, aquí hay un antiguo portal que lleva a distintas dimensiones y tiempos- el sabia que a ellos no les gustaba ese lugar, pero en fin ese había sido en su momento el cuartel de los agentes

\- si es así, entremos de una buena vez- dijo decidida Kari caminando hacia la entrada seguida por su esposo y el anciano

Ya dentro del lugar la pregunta inevitable salió a relucir -y ahora que hacemos- pregunto Tk, era cierto ahí había un portal, pero que combinación se hacia, tomo en sus manos la baraja

-coloca a agumon en lugar de a gomamon- dijo sencillamente el viejo

-como sabemos que nos llevara al tiempo donde esta nuestra hija- hablo la señora Takaishi

-el portal los llevara a la última alteración de espacio y tiempo que hay, solo que los enviara a la Isla File, esperemos que Sam haya llegado ya a la Isla- lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro

-Guennai hay algo más que debamos saber- dijo la portadora de la luz notaba nervioso a su guia

-si jóvenes elegidos, el pasado se está modificando, esto a decir verdad no se si sea bueno o malo, en sus manos esta el elegir el final, solo piensen muy bien lo que hagan, porque de ustedes depende si el futuro se modifica, a veces la felicidad de 2 no es comprada con el bien que podría hacer la desdicha de esos 2, pero a veces se vale ser egoísta por proteger lo que uno mas ama los sacrificios no siempre son buenos aunque se pierda mucho como consecuencia recuerden que solo todas las evoluciones sagradas junto el poder a su máximo esplendor y las espadas de antaño podrán hacer que la Paz reine- sintió un alivio al decir esto, si bien no era toda la información, pero al menos les digo algo, ellos debían interpretar sus palabras ahora

-Guennai, nosotros regresaremos la Paz, y todo estará bien, descuida- fue lo ultimo que digo Tk antes de atravesar el portal de la mano de su amada

**EPOCA ACTUAL EN EL DIGIMUNDO**

Dos jóvenes caminaban distantes, se podía sentir tenso el ambiente

-cuidado Kari- grito el rubio abrazando por la espalda a su castaña acompañante antes de que esta cayera en un pozo

-tk…- su respiración estaba agitada, estaba sonrojada de sentir tan cerca al rubio, estaba a sus espaldas pegado a ella, abrazándola con sus fuertes brazos, podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, no podría resistir mas, en eso recordó el motivo de su enojo se termino por apartar bruscamente -no te preocupes por mi- le dijo seria trato de no verlo para que este no notara su enrojecimiento, pero el se le puso enfrente y le puso las manos en los hombros

-dime la verdad que tienes, porque me tratas así, ¿Qué hice?- se podía notar que el se encontraba rogándole a la persona que mas amaba

-¡y todavía preguntas!- sentía que toda paciencia se acababa, como podía preguntar el, con que derecho -No, tu no, ya no puedes reclamarme nada, y mejor busquemos a nuestros digimon- dudo, pero prefirió seguir caminando, sabia que no era buena idea ir con el

-Hikari, por favor ... - iba entonces rezando algo CUANDO vio

-Tk mira eso, esa esfera se me hace conocida- le digo en tono mas tranquila

-se parecen a las que hacia piximon, vayamos a ver- rápidamente se acercaron a donde había aterrizado la esfera, se sorprendieron al ver a una chica rubia inconsciente, a Kari se le hizo familiar se acerco a ella y levanto su cabeza con delicadeza

-despierta, estas bien- pregunto la castaña, la rubia abrió los ojos

-uh, eh? Donde estoy- menciono aturdida ella se les quedo mirando fijamente, Tk parpadeo, era idéntica a Kari, solo que rubia ojiazul, Kari por un lado vio en ella los ojos azul profundo de Tk eran igual de hermosos

-En el Digimundo, ¿Cómo llegaste?- salió de su encasillamiento Tk

-ustedes, son los elegidos- dijo ella al fin, lo supo eran sus padres, pero algo no andaba bien, se veían mas jóvenes que en las fotos donde salía su madre embarazada, sacudió la cabeza debía de estar confundida, esa fue la única aventura que sus padres tuvieron en la adolescencia hasta que ambos mundos se unieron

-si y tu también- dijo Kari, esa chica veía mucho a Tk, y a ella pero eso no la molestaba, eso se le hacia extraño, ella siempre celaba a takeru

-Tk, Kari por favor cuídense mucho, no se dejen dañar, deben estar juntos el Digimundo esta en sus manos- les dijo suplicando algo dentro de ella le decía que las cosas estaban mal

-no entiendo, quien eres, como nos conoces- pregunto sorprendida la Yagami, ¿quien era esa chica?, ¿por que les pedia eso?

-solo les dire, que los quiero mucho a ambos, y quiero que estén bien- Finalizo la rubia

En eso una sombra se acerco a ellos Kari se asusto, Tk se coloco frente a las 2 chicas intentado protegerlas, pero la rubia le tomo la mano y le dio algo acto seguido corrió hasta quedar frente a frente de la sombra y dijo…

-Me quieres a mi, dejalos a ellos, yo te sirvo mas que ellos 2 juntos- después de eso la sombra la tomo,

Kari Grito ...

* * *

espero les guste ya empezara la accion..


	5. Reencuentros

Espero les guste, no me ha quedado como queria, pero la perfeccion es imposible de alcanzar...

"No hay nada perfecto en este mundo. Es solo un mito, que nunca llegara a ser realidad. Son desagradables las personas que admiran la perfección, y que la buscan sin descanso. Pero, ¿para que sirve la perfección? Para nada. Nada. Ni siquiera un poco. ¡Yo odio la perfección! Si algo fuera perfecto, no quedaría nada más. No habría lugar ni necesidad de tener un laboratorio. Nadie buscaría el conocimiento, ni desearía aumentar sus habilidades. ¿Lo entiendes? Para hombres de ciencia como nosotros, solo nos trae frustración. Nuestro trabajo es crear cosas maravillosas, nunca antes vistas, pero no la perfección. Un científico debe encontrar el placer mientras sufre por sus imperfecciones.  
Claro, eso suponiendo que tu seas un científico"  
Mayuri Kurotsuchi (personaje de Bleach)

llevo un rato con el capitulo ya, como 2 semanas debo afirmar, pero queria un reencuentro, perfeto, especial, comico, nostalgico y que les hiciera recordar su infancia, lo reescribi tantas veces, pero al hallarme esta frase me dije "asi como te salga esta vez lo publicas, no lo vas a re-leer para corregirlo por que vas a quedAR insatisfecha, asi que ahi les va recien salido de mi cabecita, espero les guste aunque sea un poco

* * *

PREVIAMENTE EN "REVELACIONES FUTURO-PASADO PARTE 2"

-Tk, Kari por favor cuídense mucho, no se dejen dañar, deben estar juntos el Digimundo está en sus manos- les dijo suplicando algo dentro de ella le decía que las cosas estaban mal

-no entiendo, quien eres, como nos conoces- pregunto sorprendida la Yagami, ¿quién era esa chica?, ¿por qué les pedía eso?

-solo les diré, que los quiero mucho a ambos, y quiero que estén bien- Finalizo la rubia

En eso una sombra se acercó a ellos Kari se asustó, Tk se colocó frente a las 2 chicas intentado protegerlas, pero la rubia le tomo la mano y le dio algo acto seguido corrió hasta quedar frente a frente de la sombra y dijo…

-Me quieres a mí, déjalos a ellos, yo te sirvo más que ellos 2 juntos- después de eso la sombra la tomo,

Kari grito...

* * *

...CAPITULO 5...

Una abertura espacio-tiempo se abría de tras de ellos, pero ellos no se daban cuenta ya que veían con horror la escena que se presenciaba delante de ellos, esa joven a la que apenas minutos atrás habían encontrado desmayada, ahora se encontraba parada delante de ellos, con firmeza y un valor excepcional solo comparado con el de Tai, y más por lo que estaba haciendo, los estaba ¿defendiendo? ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Acaso lo hace porque ellos la encontraron? Y lo más extraño ¿Qué tenía esa chica que se les hacía extremadamente familiar?

-¡Detente! Por favor te harán daño- suplicaba Kari, no sabía por qué pero algo dentro de ella le decía que debía proteger a esa joven

-No Kari, si me detengo ahora ellos los dañaran a ustedes, y por primera vez yo, YO LOS DEFENDERE!- Sam mostraba fortaleza, pero interiormente sabía que ese era su fin, pero debía devolverles un poco de lo mucho que ellos le habían dado, era tanta su desesperación y determinación que un brillo la cubrió, una hermosa luz blanca que iluminaba más que el propio el Sol

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el Takaishi, esa luz le era familiar, se le parecía a la luz de Kari, pero esta tenia mayor potencia

-Óyeme bien, yo no dejare que los lastimes, ellos harán que la Paz reine y tu iras directo a donde nunca debiste de haber escapado- Dicho esto la rubia brillo más, tanto que esa sombra la soltó de golpe y empezó a tomar forma propia.

Esa luz brillo con tanta intensidad que rápidamente llamo la atención de los seres que salían de la apertura espacio-tiempo, y ellos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la reconocieron

-Mira Takeru, es Sam, y esta, ¿está con nosotros?- dijo Hikari sorprendida de verse en su versión más joven

-Algo anda mal aquí Hikari, mira tenemos 17 años- fue lo que le contesto el antes nombrado

-Pero tú y yo volvimos cuando teníamos casi 20- no lo podía creer, que pasaba ella recordaba que desde la batalla con Malomyotismon hasta la unión de ambos mundos ellos solo habían viajado una vez más, en ese viaje descubrió su embarazo de casi 3 meses, en ese viaje que les cambio la vida a todos los elegidos, en ese viaje donde sufrieron tanto, ese viaje con tantas perdidas. Volteo a ver a su marido su semblante era sombrío

-Esto debe de ser obra de la oscuridad- dijo en tono duro y seco, hikari estaba a punto de pedirle que se calmara, pero un grito los hizo despertar

-chica detente- era la voz de Tk,

-No lo hare no puedo, NO DEBO- esa fue la respuesta de la chica antes de que el ser la sujetara prisionera nuevamente

-¡NO!- gritaron al unísono las 4 personas que estaban allí presente

-Niña ingenua, crees de verdad que al tenerte a ti pararemos con nuestro cometido, esto solo el comienzo- dijo la sombra que estaba empezando a tomar la forma de un hombre, de un ser vampirezco

-AAAHHHHH- la joven rubia grito al sentir las manos del ser estrangulándola

-DEJALA- se alcanzó a escuchar una voz varonil, proveniente de un hombre de edad cercana a los 30

-¿Quién es el?- dijo Tk al observar al hombre que empuñaba una espada con un símbolo que no alcanzaba a distinguir bien

-pero este no es su tiempo- grito el ser desesperado al descubrir a nuestros viajeros del tiempo

-no eres el único que conoce portales- dijo ahora una voz femenil, ella no traía una espada, pero puso un campo de fuerza alrededor de los 2 jóvenes allí presentes. Hikari los volteo a ver invoco una especie de conjuro y los 2 chicos salieron volando del lugar

Mientras tanto los jóvenes elegidos originales se enfrentan a varios divermon cada quien donde estaban y todos al estar sin sus compañeros Digimon son derrotados y trasladados a distintos lugares.

Mientras tanto el grupo de Davis…

-no entiendo, yo soy el líder, soy su sucesor y el parece confiar más en jd- digo molesto, decepcionado y celoso

-ya volviste a cambiarle el nombre, oigan se oyen pasos- ken se dedicó a buscar quien se acercaba…

-v-mon!- -davis-

-hawkmon- -yolei-

-wormon- -ken-

-armadillomon- -cody-

Humano y Digimon se abrazaron y saludaron cuando la euforia del reencuentro terminaba de pasar Davis tomo la palabra

-Y chicos como supieron que estaríamos en este lugar.-pregunto el google-boy

-Pues el Sr. Guennai nos lo digo.- contesto con simpleza el pequeño Digimon azul

-Pero donde están 'patamon y gatomon- pregunto la peli-morada

-Deben estar buscando a los demás junto a agumon y los otros- le contesto el ave

-También están ellos, ¿Cómo sabían que no nos encontrábamos todos juntos?- pregunto curioso el miembro mas joven de los elegidos

-Quien sabe! Dijeron que presentían que era como la primera vez, pero dijeron que nos alcanzarían- le contesto el amarillo

-Que raro, lo mismo dijeron ellos

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la Isla File, un joven castaño abria los ojos mientras se tocaba todo su cuerpo tratando de encontrar alguna herida y decía…

-Estoy bien- en ese momento vio una bola rosada encima suyo que lo veía detenidamente, el ser parpadeo y el antiguo líder grito, el pequeño ser se extrañó por la reacción del joven, y él se percató que esa escena se le hacía muy conocida, del susto dio un salto y salió rodando.

-pero de dónde demonios salieron las criaturas de hace rato- y luego lo miro, ahí estaba esa bola rosada.

-Tai, Tai recobraste el conocimiento que bueno, que bueno- - que bueno que no te paso nada- el pequeño y antes extraño ser, se encontraba brincando alrededor de nuestro antiguo líder.

-Ellos me hablaban, se sabían mi nombre, pero eran seres extraños- seguía el joven preguntándose e ignorando al ser que de un momento a otro salto directamente a los brazos de su amigo

-¡Qué bueno que no te pasó nada Tai!- le dijo feliz el ser.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan emocionado Koromon?- le pregunto el joven dejando de pensar en sus problemas por un rato

-Tai, te estaba esperando- le soltó de repente el pequeño digimon, al castaño no se le pudo pasar el Deja Vu que está viviendo.

-¿Me estabas esperando Koromon? ¿Qué significa esto, el Digimundo corre peligro otra vez?- reacciono, claro si los estaban esperando era más que obvio que de nuevo los mundos peligraban.

En ese momento un joven pelirrojo lo observaba desde cerca de unos árboles, él también sonrió, esa escena no podía ser tan bizarra, su mente viajo 9 años atrás, y textualmente recito las palabras que le había dicho en ese mismo lugar antes de empezar la aventura que cambio y marco sus vidas y en la que crearon los lazos de amistad más fuertes e irrompibles que jamás pensó en construir…

-Tai…- el pelirrojo estaba que se moría de la risa por dentro.

-Izzie- el castaño sonrió, sí que estaba siendo como la primera vez.

-¡que bueno pensé que me había quedado solo en este lugar tan extraño- dijo y finalizar rio, pero no contaba con que alguien se iba a molestar por su broma

-¿pero que estás diciendo? ¡si yo siempre estaré a tu lado!- y así motimon con su inocencia hizo que los jóvenes empezar a reír fuertemente, era en definitiva como volver al pasado, ¿están seguro que ese es el digimon del conocimiento?

-¿pero que les ocurre a ustedes 2?- exclamo molesto motimon

-Es que esto es tan gracioso, dijiste lo mismo que cuando nos conocimos- dijo divertido su compañero, mientras que el digimon se preguntaba como es que ese chico era el mismo niño inseguro, timido y adicto a la tecnología que había conocido años atrás, y pensó "los humanos, en definitiva son los seres mas extraños"

-ahhhhh! Ahora lo recuerdo- dijo un Koromon pensativo –que gracioso eres motimon- al ver la cara de este se dio cuenta que lo hizo sin intención y estallo en carcajadas mientras gritaba –JAJAJAJA QUE TONTO ERES LO HICISTE SIN QUERER, DEBERIAS APRENDER FR4ASES NUEVAS JAJAJA-

-etto, este, Koromon, tu hiciste lo mismo con tu "que bueno, que bueno"- dijo imitando la voz de este, su digimon lo vio indignado, lo cual solo le causo mayor gracias y riendo le dijo, bueno le grito mientras sus carcajadas se hacían mas fuertes –TU TAMBIEN TIENES QUE ARENDER FRASES NUEVAS, JAJA, OYE IZZIE DEBERIAMOS DECIRLE A GUENNAI QUE ACTUALIZA LOS PROGRAMAS NO CREES JAJA- el izumi recordó su plática con el superior antes de ser atacados y sonrió, era cierto, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían

-oye donde estamos- dijo el pelirrojo al recordar su ataque

-oye- reclamo el castaño –esa era mi línea- se quedo pensativo un momento y continuo –también te atacaron los divermon?- el otro chico solo asintió

Decidieron ponerse en marcha y agradecieron el ya haber pasado ese momento antes, de no ser asi ahorita estarían trepados en un árbol, llamando la atención de cierto escarabajo rojo volador, ya en una zona de árboles que reconocieron empezaron a escuchar ruidos, ya estaban por huir, cuando una voz los detuvo…

-no esta kuwagamon, asi que no sean cobardes me oyeron- les dijo una divertida Sora, a ella le era tan cómico ver como sus amigos de aventuras repetían la escena en la que se los encontró –Sora!- exclamaron sus amigos

-No corren peligro- les dijo tan maternalmente que no había dudas de porque haba sido elegida como la portadora del Amor

-Vamos no creerás que teníamos miedo verdad? Solo era para revivir viejos tiempos- dijo tranquilamente el castaño, que no cambia en si de la vergüenza que era el haberse asustado de la nada, pudo observar como su amiga ya se había encontrado con yokomon, luego llego un rubio junto un tsonomon en el brazo izquiero

-Matt, tu tambien?-

-No sabia que estaban aquí, Sora amor estas bien, esto es como la primera vez chicos, solo que no me encontré con mi hermano-

En eso oyeron que alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad, era como revivir aquel 01 de agosto de 1999.

-creo que debería decir que una extraña creatura me persigue verdad?-

-Joe! Que soy pukamon! No por que sea similar a nuestro primer encuentro significa que vas a empezar de miedoso!- le reclamo la pequeña foca, agumon se recrimino asi mismo por no darse cuenta en la similitud. Entonces vieron llegar a un tokomon y un salamon que les dijeron que Tk y Kari estaban inconscientes, los hermanos de estos fueron rápido hasta ellos para ayudarlos, los enc0ntraron con las manos entrelazadas, Joe sacaba cosas de su botiquín de primeros auxilios que llevo al campamento, sonrió melancólico, era revivir esa aventura en la que dejo de ser un niñita, aunque esta vez si traía vendas, no habría necesidad de vendar con papel higiénico. Sin duda alguna, algunas cosas y personas nunca cambian. Estaba por empezar a revisarlos cuando estos abrieron los ojos, y entonces Tai se permitio pensar en algo o mas bien en alguien mas

-Oigan falta Mimi- dijo un preocupado novio, se le había olvidado que ella no estaba, pero igual en su aventura anterior también fue la ultima en llegar, los menores aun estaban algo aturdidos, no recordaban como llegaron a ese lugar, pero ambos recordaban unos ojos brillosos, misterios y de un profundo azul.

-Aquella vez, Mimi estaba siendo perseguida por Kuwagamon- dijo Sora recordando a su amiga gritando.

-es imposible, aquella vez lo encontramos primero Tai y yo- cuestino el genio

-entonces a caminar, hay que hallarla para luego reunirmos a orillas del lago con Davis y los otros, ¿hermanita, Tk pueden caminar?- los menores aun aturdidos afirmaron, ¿Por qué tenían la sensación de que algo malo había pasado?.

En eso oyeron un grito, era Mimi Tachikawa y tanemon que venían huyando de…

¡KUWAGAMON! Y por primera vez se lamentaron de que todo sea igual, rápidamente se pusieron a correr, ni siquiera se detuvieron a ver si podían digievolucionar, luego lo averiguarían, por el momento les bastaba con mantenerse con vida, tenían malos recuerdos con ese tipo de digimon.

Corrieron, pensando que estaban olvidando algo importante, pero lo ignoraron pero al llegar a ese sintió lo lamentaron. ¿Cómo pudieron olvidar que estaban tomando el mismo camino de aquella vez? Con razón se les hacia conocido el rumbo,

-Bueno, ya para que me fijo, sabemos que no podemos avanzar- dijo el líder mirando el acantilabro que conocían tan bien. Cuando iban a buscar otro camino el digimon llego, sus compañeros digitales querían pelear, pero ellos sabían de antemano que en esa etapa ni un cosquilleo le iban a hacer, asi que los aferraron mas ellos, pero empezaron con su clásico discurso de que su deber es protegerlos, pase lo que pase, con horror los vieron lanzarse hacia el enemigo, cada uno grito con fuerza el nombre de su compañero, en eso una luz cubria sus digivice convirtiéndolos en D3 y digievoluciando a sus compañeros, todos quedaron asombrados, pero no tuvieron tiempo de celebrar o cuestionar ya que que el escarabajo, quebró la piedra donde estaban, dejandol0s caer nuevamente al rio.

* * *

el reencuentro es un pequeño homenaje a Digimon Adventure, espero haya quedado bien


End file.
